Rendezvous
by Ange Noir
Summary: Eiji and Choutarou do some extra night training during camp. For some reason Choutarou doesn't want anybody to find out about it...especially not his Shishido-san. EijiChoutarou


**Ange**: My internet is down! So for lack of better things to preoccupy my mind with I have written another oneshot. This is dedicated to Eptisu Onna this time because she loves this pairing as much as I do to. Hope you will enjoy this! Yay for random seme's!

**Disclaimer**: I miss my internet…

* * *

Rendezvous

* * *

"We can't do this again Kikumaru," a blushing Choutarou said to his partner in crime.

-

"Call me Eiji," the tennis said pleasantly not suffering the same moral dilemmas that his newfound friend was.

-

"Well um…Eiji, this was a mistake."

-

"A mistake that we repeated twice? You know you enjoyed it."

-

"That doesn't count- Aaah!" Choutarou cried out part in pleasure and pain at the ministrations that Eiji was lavishing him with.

-

Eiji grinned impishly and continued clearly not taking Choutarou's words seriously.

-

"I'm serious Eiji," he continued, "we're at this training camp to get picked to play against the American team. We can't afford to get distracted like this."

-

Eiji sucked at another spot on his back earning him another delicious moan.

-

"Eijiiiii!"

-

"Hmm," he asked, "oh you were speaking! Well we can't work all the time so we have to have some time to ourselves to…unwind." Eiji paused to slowly massage some of the sore spots on Choutarou's body.

-

"Besides what the harm? We do it at night so nobody catches us."

-

"There's lots of harm!" Choutarou said lecturing him some more. "If there wasn't we wouldn't be sneaking around like this."

-

"Which I did for you," Eiji interjected, "I have no problems doing this in public."

-

"I…in public," Choutarou gasped. Who knew that Eiji was such an exhibitionist, "Oh but if Shishido-san saw me…"

-

"Leave your Shishido-san out of this," Eiji ordered, "I'm not thinking about Oishi so you shouldn't think about your tennis partner either."

-

"B…but."

-

"No buts," Eiji said as he sucked forcibly at one of Choutarou's sweet spots smiling against the skin when the taller boy arched up into him, "besides all your attention is suppose to be on me anyways."

-

"E...Eiji," He gasped out breathlessly.

-

"Hush and just enjoy it. You'll thank me later."

-

Choutarou turned his flushed face away from the Seigaku tennis regular not wanting him to see him in such a state. "Are you sure this is the only way," he asked again trying to get back on track.

-

"Trust me," Eiji said simply dipping his tongue into yet another crevice.

-

And so Choutarou gave up and simply indulged in the rush of pleasures he was experiencing.

-

Eiji soothed away the pain with the flick of his tongue as he covered every inch of Choutarou's lithe body.

-

He rubbed against his sensitive spots and Choutarou's moaned in complacence. The pleasure was too much. He wanted him to stop.

-

And at the same time he never wanted this to end.

-

He gasped when Eiji occasionally drew blood but then sighed in bliss as he instantly soothed it.

-

"There all done now," Eiji declared getting up off of Choutarou.

-

All too soon the ecstasy ending as Choutarou came down from his physical high that only Eiji could grant him. He gazed at Eiji was half-lidded eyes as the boy quickly dressed himself.

-

"That's it?" Choutarou questioned while trying to hide his disappointment.

-

"Yup," Eiji answered as he donned on his shirt. "Choutarou you're a mess. You should probably hurry up and get dressed before someone catches us."

-

Eyes now wide in realization he quickly dressed himself as well wincing at the tenderness of his skin. It was all Eiji's fault but he didn't look sorry at all. It was a good thing he and Shishido-san weren't sharing a room or he wouldn't be able to hide this at all. It was hard enough acting normal around him with this going on as it is.

-

"So Choutarou," Eiji said surprising him from behind as he wound his slight arms around Choutarou resting his cheek against his back. "How about we do this again...say in three days? Same place and same time of course."

-

"Three days…"

-

"Mmhmm," Eiji affirmed leaning more into the taller boy.

-

Should he? Even though he complained he really liked it. But after last time he had to wear his jacket zipped all the way up in the hot weather while playing tennis. Eiji had left hickeys all over his body and people were getting suspicious. He said he'll be more careful though but you can never tell if he was being serious.

-

"Um well I might," Choutarou slowly replied. "But it'll be the last time!"

-

"Of course," Eiji said easily, "you said that last time too. I'll be waiting here until you come then."

-

Eiji glanced down at his watch and shrieked, "Is it that late already? C'mon Choutarou we have to go now!" Grabbing his hand Eiji dragged them out of the nearby woods sprinting towards the looming building.

-

Choutarou ran to catch up to the fast boy as he allowed himself to be dragged along with him. Just how did he get himself into these kinds of messes? Well one thing is for sure he'll never view swimming in the same way ever again.

-

And he definitely won't be able to look at leeches in the same light either.

* * *

A/N: Since I thought the AtobeGakuto was too cliché I decided to try something else and uncover who else has dirty minds. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
